


Overly Bundled Up for Winter

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jack Frost - Freeform, Winter fic, Xmas fic, ft. minor sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 5: Overly Bundled Up for Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Bundled Up for Winter

“Oh my god.”

Allison tried to maintain her dignity as she waddled out onto the front porch, but Erica wasn’t even _trying_ to hide her smirk.

“Not all of us can be actual human furnaces, Erica,” Allison sneered, her attempt at matching Erica’s bite falling flat attempting to sound biting in return but falling somewhat flat.  

The Were’s expression softened.  “Your scent is weaker than normal. Can you take off ONE of the scarves?”

Under the parka, the windbreaker, and the first two sweaters, Allison had forgotten about the scarves. Her typical cowl had been too light, so she’d had to pull something out from her grandma’s knitting archives in the basement. It hadn’t been terribly stylish-- Allison didn’t really see the point of double-knitting a seed stitch– but style had been the least of her concerns when her girlfriend had told her that they needed to walk to Derek’s house for a pack meeting in the negative 10 degree weather.

There was no way it was actually possible for them to drive in this weather, but she was going to hold whatever she could against Erica, and not in the nice way.

“Do you actually expect me to take off all these layers to pull off _one_ scarf?”

The ruby-lipped blonde grinned back at her crookedly.

“If you want, babe, I could do it for you.”

Allison rolled her eyes to cover a blush that was absolutely, one-hundred percent a result of the cold weather. Absolutely.

“That won’t be necessary. Remind me again why Derek thought it was a good idea to hold a pack meeting in this freakishly cold weather?” Allison asked, dodging discovery.

“Because Derek is convinced that this freakishly cold weather is more like _supernaturally_ cold weather.”

“And why do I have to go?”

“Because you’re pack.”

The smile that lit the beta’s face was the prettiest thing Allison had seen all day, and it warmed her up just enough to convince her to start moving.

By the time they got to the house, Allison’s temporarily improved mood had deflated significantly. For Erica, the walk had been easy, but she hadn’t needed much more than a light windbreaker and a good pair of boots to keep the cold out. Also, walking would always be easy for Erica. She was a werewolf. Allison, on the other hand, had felt something like a less flexible Pillsbury doughboy the entire way, had started sniffling halfway through, and had at one point fallen in the snow, soaking through three of her layers. Allison wanted hot chocolate and a blanket.

Of course, that’s not what she got.

What she got instead was a broody Derek, an annoyed Deaton, and the newfound knowledge that Jack Frost did, in fact, exist.

“Great,” she groaned, “how do we kill it?”

Derek slammed his head into the table.

Drama queen.

“Deaton says we have to ask it to leave. Nicely,” he mumbled.

“That means we need to send the most tactful person we know. We thought about asking Scott, but last time we sent him to negotiate…” Deaton trailed off, noticing Scott’s puppy eyes in the corner.

“I’ll go.” Allison surprised herself– she wasn’t actually known for being agreeable. But she’d be damned if she’s take one more day in this godforsaken weather.

“I’ll go with her.”

Allison was surprised that Stiles had spoken up, they weren’t all that close, but one look at his cracked lips and cheeks that were clearly _actually_ tinted by the weather, and she understood. Stiles wasn’t a living furnace either, and he was just as done with the cold as she was.

It was Erica who finally spoke up.

“Okay, sure, but you need a Were with you. I’ll come.”

From then on, it was only a few more minutes before everything was settled. Derek said that he should come too, because he had ‘more experience with the supernatural’ than the rest of them. Allison sort of doubted the purity of his motivations, but she wasn’t opposed to bringing along his muscle. After some large mugs of hot chocolate, they headed out the Reserve where the coldest temperatures seemed to be coming from.

They found Jack Frost building a snowman in a deep clearing, and it– he– wasn’t what Allison had been expecting. His skin and hair were both pale, which should have looked sickly, but was countered by his slim muscle and bright eyes. Allison was sure he was eons old, but he looked about their age.

“Damn,” Stiles whispered under his breath, “I wouldn’t mind _him_ nipping at my nose.”

Erica snickered.

“Yeah, Jack Frost doesn’t look that chilly. Actually, I’d say he looked–”

“Don’t say it, Erica, or you’re never driving the Camaro again.”

By this time, the guy, Jack Frost, had noticed them. He glided over the ice, almost like he was skating, but without actually touching the ground. A delicate trail of ice crystals formed in his wake.

“Hello, can I help you? Were your snowballs not cold enough? Do you need more inches for a snow day?” The boy was cheeky, but sincere or something idk who is this boy give him character

“Actually, quite the opposite.” If Allison had thought it was cold before, now it was absolutely frigid. “The cold is actually a little much for me.”

The guy frowned.

“Really? It’s not even below zero.”

“This is California, dude,” Stiles blurted. “We pull out down jackets at 40.”

“So...you don’t want more snow? You want me to leave?”

“Yes please,” Allison offered with what she hoped was more of a smile than a grimace.

While he wasn’t frowning anymore, Jack (could she call him Jack?) still looked pensive, as though he wasn’t sure granting their request was a possibility.

“I’m happy to help you out, the problem is that I need to expend a certain amount of energy each place I stop before my spirit is balanced enough to move on. Normally I expend a ton to create a snow day for the kids, but here school was cancelled after the first dusting.”

Stiles groaned.

“How long do you have to stay, then?”

“Well, I don’t. I just have to get rid of this energy. The easiest way would be to channel it into people, but whoever receives the energy will probably get sick.”

Erica and Derek stepped up immediately, probably guessing how much Allison and Stiles would undoubtedly complain.

Jack touched their arms, and… frowned again.

“Nothing. Your bodies are fighting me, they really don’t want to be cold. It’s going to have to be you two.”

Allison looked at Stiles, and he looked back. He looked like hell, and Allison was sure she looked just as bad, but she supposed if any humans had to get sick for supernatural reasons, it should be them. Locking eyes with Stiles, they reached a silent consensus.

Erica would later tell them that she wasn’t sure whether she or Stiles had looked more unhappy. Derek would add that they looked even worse after the energy transfer actually _worked_.

Allison and Stiles would tell them to shut up and bring more hot chocolate.

When she and Erica finally got home, Allison practically collapsed on the bed.

“I was kind of hoping it would wear off, or that I’d just be sick or something, but it’s four hours later and goddamnit, I’m still cold.”

“Well, Allison,” Erica responded, grinning in a manner that unnerved most highschool boys, “I guess I’ll just have to help warm you up.”

 

 


End file.
